


Honey-Sweet

by DrgnmastrAlex



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Mind Control, Original Character(s), Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrgnmastrAlex/pseuds/DrgnmastrAlex
Summary: Y'shtola takes two adventurers who recently joined the Scions to investigate a new casino and club!  Surely they'll succeed!
Kudos: 4





	Honey-Sweet

“Honey-Sweet”, an FF14 erotic hypnosis/mind control fanfic by DrgnmastrAlex 

Every adventurer in Eorzea had at one time or another visited the Manderville Gold Saucer, a place of games and merriment where hostilities were set aside, and fortunes could be made or lost by fate's precocious nature. Gold, glitz, and glam were standard fare among its regular patrons, but adventurers in a variety of styles could make just as big of an impression. In fact, the adventurers were the ones who Manderville, the founder and proprietor of the Gold Saucer, took the greatest interest in. Especially the band of adventurers calling themselves the Scions, one of which had arrived for a particular errand...

After entering his private quarters, the white-haired, olive-skinned Mi'qote crossed her arms as she stared down the back of the man who had invited her. A cat-like ear twitched in light irritation, for there were far more important matters to deal with, such as the Garlean Empire. While her sight had been lost during her adventures with the Warrior of Light, she was still keen of sense, and could 'see' the aether around her as if her vision had never been affected. 

“My dear, despite the state of your eyes, I daresay you are able to see me as well as a hawk.” Manderville turned, offering a curt smile. “Please, take a seat. It would be improper for me to have you come all this way and stand around while we discuss matters.” 

“That is very kind of you, Manderville. But I would prefer to stand.” Y'shtola replied. “I do not wish to turn away your hospitality, but there is a matter of my time being valuable. The sooner we discuss the purpose of your summoning me here, the sooner we can resolve the matter, and I can return to my duties with the Scions.” 

“Yes, of course.” Manderville nodded, extending the same polite smile to the two women at Y'shtola's sides. “I take it these are junior members of the Scions that have recently joined your organization? They do seem capable.” 

“You're darn right we are.” the blonde female Hyur with blue-gray eyes responded, grinning confidently. Her tresses were close to a mane, but well-kept and groomed despite its volume and curl, giving her a bit of a glamorous and intense look. She wore a jaunty hat with a feather plume that curled to the side, and a black tunic worn over a white blouse that framed her gifted bosom, with flared sleeves that tapered in to slim strips of fabric and leather as they reached her wrists. Her leggings were the same color as her tunic, ending in knee-high travel boots that still allowed a flattering view of her legs. Most notable was the quiver of arrows and the elaborate bow whose strings were tempered and drawn in such a way as to double as a harp. 

“We've been through many battles and have shown ourselves to be among the best the Scions have to offer.” the raven-haired female Au Ra spoke calmly. Her hair had white streaks coming up from her tips that ended part of the way towards her scalp, and her unique heterochromia had a glowing gold-yellow left eye, while her right was a vibrant purple. Her face sported white tribal tattoos that stood out against her fleshy skin, letting her eyes and cheeks pop out more, and her horns grew down and back a bit while standing out from her skull. Like the other adventurer, her attire was somewhat elaborate, but she sported black plate armor that blended with her hair and horns a bit. The onyx armor sported some spikes and provided both great protection against physical attacks as well as an intimidating sight. Sheathed on her back was an immense greatsword, which belied her strength. While the Hyur gave an impression of flair and rugged elegance, the Au Ra presented a compact and intimidating presence. 

“This is Alexandra.” Y'shtola gestures to the Hyur. “She's a capable Bard, showing a keen eye for details to strike an enemy where they'll hurt the most, while having a performer's flair that takes advantage of her natural charisma.” Alexandra gave a dramatic bow with a dulcet smile. 

“And this is Luna.” Y'shtola added, turning her attention briefly to the Au Ra. “She's a Dark Knight, one who has harnessed the power of her inner turmoil and the void to serve as a stalwart wall between her enemies and allies. Many have underestimated her strength and tenacity due to her stature and looks, and they've all paid for their folly.” Luna raised her chin, lifting her gaze with a bit of imperiousness towards Manderville to emphasize Y'shtola's words. 

“A well-rounded party, to be sure.” Manderville nodded. “...if you were expecting combat. However, I think combat will not needs be a concern to your party.” He reached into a pocket inside his vest and pulled out a flier, handing it to Y'shtola. The Mi'qote took it from him, handing it to Luna to read aloud. 

“...'The bearer of this flier is cordially invited to join in the grand opening of a new establishment. Delights in entertainment, food, drink, and company await you at The Honey Bee Inn. We seek to cater to only the most refined and most celebrated among Eorzea. If you are in possession of this flier, then you have been deemed worthy to join our clientele for this most spectacular of premieres. You are permitted to bring no more than two other persons with you to attend this grand opening. This joyous celebration will feature a variety of games to stake your fortunes upon, live theater, the finest meals, and the company of our very special Honey Bee Girls. Please present this flier upon arrival at the front gate for complementary passes for entry, dining, and access to entertainment for yourself and your plus-two...'” 

Y'shtola grew irritated as Luna read the flier, and as she got to the part where the location was, she moved towards her and nodded for her to stop. 

“So...” She turned back to Manderville. “What is the purpose of this visit? Are you afraid of a little competition?” 

“Oh, competition is always healthy, my dear.” he nodded, tapping his cane on the floor. “Truth be told, if it were anyone else, I'd welcome a change and a chance to play off a competitor so that I may improve the services of my own fine establishment. There is one issue, however. I am not just the proprietor of this establishment. You know that I am privy to information regarding the activities of this land, and I have been a substantial contributor to the Alliance's efforts against the Garleans. Therefore, it should concern you that until a week ago, I had never heard of this 'Honey Bee Inn'.” 

Y'shtola's brow was raised at that revelation. “You mean to tell me that this blindsided you, of all people?” 

“Not blindsided. That would imply it was always there and I just took notice.” he corrected. “No. This establishment, as far as I can tell, broke ground and was built and ready for its opening in the matter of a single week.” 

“The logistics of that don't make sense, if what you're telling me is truthful.” Y'shtola's tail flicked as she thought aloud, and Luna and Alexandra looked on in concern. 

“Exactly. This begs the question of how they were able to accomplish such a task in such a short amount of time.” Manderville looked between the three women with a sense of urgency in his gaze. “And I fear the Scions are the most capable of answering those questions in a timely manner.” 

After a moment, Y'shtola nodded. “Agreed. I'll have to make some adjustments, but I think we can make the grand opening of this venue. And I think you two will make excellent company for the purposes of investigating the Honey Bee Inn. Be it Garleans or those afflicted with Primal Tempering, we will get to the bottom of this.” 

“Got it, Boss~” Alexandra smirked, and Luna gave a confident smile and nod in assent. 

“I'm glad I was able to be of service.” Manderville quipped. “I will leave this to you, and consider the information free of charge, as you'll be doing me a favor of removing an illegitimate rival to the Gold Saucer. Good luck to you, fair ladies. You may need it.” 

Some time later... 

A trio of female figures rode in a carriage towards a gathered crowd standing outside a gate, framing a large building with flashing lights and a sign in bright gold-yellow that said “The Honey Bee Inn”. Much like the Manderville Gold Saucer, it was ostentatious in its presentation, and sought to convey itself as a place where wealth, status, and glamour gathered and mingled. Much of its clientele matched this aesthetic with dapper suits and elegant evening dresses, and the trio of Y'shtola, Alexandra, and Luna were among them. Y'shtola chose a simple, flattering sleeveless black dress with a tasteful application of blush and lipstick, while Luna had gone with a blue dress with short sleeves and a short skirt that showed off pantyhose-clad legs, with some silk gloves to match her dress. Alexandra had decided to go all out with her look, wearing a slinky backless red dress with a cutout along one side that showed off ample leg, as well as dangly earrings and a pearl necklace to compliment her ruby red lipstick and alluring eye shadow. She even had her hair fixed up a bit back in Limsa Lominsa in preparation, letting it fall in an alluring curtain that slightly concealed her left eye. 

“...I can't tell if you're taking this far too seriously, or if you're enjoying this too much.” Y'shtola said with a shake of her head. 

“A lady has to go all out if she's going to make a good impression with these types.” Alexandra smirked. “Although I think Luna pulls off that look well, she'll have plenty of attention~” 

“That's...um...not exactly what I was going for...” Luna blushed a little, turning her attention to the crowds ahead as the carriage came to a stop. They stepped off, keeping close together as Y'shtola held onto the flier while they made their way to the entrance. Some minutes passed, affording them time to look over the other clientele while they waited for the gates to open. Finally, a dozen bouncers came up to the gates from the establishment's entryway, and opened the gates wide, getting into a formation that would ensure they could have the crowd enter in an orderly fashion. The trio slowly made their way towards the lobby, where a number of hosts and servers dressed in immaculate service uniforms greeted their patrons and exchanged the fliers for passes. 

Alexandra and Luna followed Y'shtola up to one of them, greeting him and making the exchange, receiving three honey-gold bangles with bees depicted in engraving along the outside. 

“Pretty.” Luna smiled as she slipped hers on, and the other two followed suit. 

“Hmm... It's nice-looking, but I don't think it goes along with the accessories I'm already wearing...” Alexandra hummed, offering her critiques. 

“Well, we're not here to show off their choices in finery. We need to have a look around.” Y'shtola remarked. “We should find a place to discuss ou-” 

Alexandra waved that aside. “If we stand around too long, we're going to attract the wrong kind of attention, Boss. Best to go with the flow. Besides, we've got linkshells to keep in contact, right? Let's just do that. I'll sneak around the back and have a look around there while you two figure out who's going to investigate the clientele and staff, 'kay~?” Before Y'shtola could stop her, the blonde was already walking off into the crowds, and she gave a short grunt of disappointment. 

“...very well. She does have a point, though she is extremely hasty.” Y'shtola's ear flicked in irritation as she turned to Luna. “We should split up. I'm assuming she's going to speak with some of the performers to gather information. She's certainly equipped to do so. I should probably speak with the staff of this establishment.” 

Luna nodded. “...then I'll try talking to the people here. Maybe I can find something helpful.” 

Y'shtola nodded, and the two separated as the group went on their assignments. Little did they know that they had already gained the kind of attention they had hoped to avoid... 

Working her way through the crowds, Luna stepped with purpose towards one of the gambling halls, taking in the sights of various men and women engaged in glamorous vice. Roulette wheels, slot machines, and games of Triple Triad were being played, all grabbing her attention. So much noise, brightness, and movement threatened to overload her senses, and in a moment of disorientation, she bumped into someone. 

“Oh! I'm sorry...” Luna blinked, and she saw a pretty brunette with long hair in a rather outlandish and sexy outfit. The outfit was comprised of fishnet stockings and black high heels with what appeared to be glossy ribbon or leather straps wrapped in a criss-cross pattern up her legs. The left side was a honey color, while the right was black. Indeed, those colors seemed to be the theme of the outfit, as she wore a backless black bustier with three lines of honey-colored trim up the front. The bustier stopped over the breasts, and went up into a white, lacy bit of fabric that covered up the rest of her front, trailing up into... some kind of fuzzy collar that looked cute and inviting. Her wrists also had honey-colored cuffs with black trim, staying in line with the theme. 

More surprising, however, was what else she wore: on her back were a translucent double pair of wings, much like an insect's, and sticking out over her backside was some kind of insect abdomen. Atop her head poked out cute antennae, and a little flower with a materia socketed in its middle. Aside from this rather bizarre appearance, her lips were done up in a honey-colored lipstick with matching eye shadow. 

By the colors, the insect-themed suit, and the name of the establishment, she was obviously meant to be dressed up as some kind of sexy beegirl. It was an interesting variant to the bunnygirls that were servers at the Gold Saucer. 

“Oh, don't you worry, hun, bzzz.” the beegirl server smiled. Luna wasn't sure, but it seemed like the smile didn't exactly reach to her eyes, which looked...a little dull. Maybe she was sort of dazed like Luna had been? 

“Can I help you with anything, bzzz?” 

“Oh, uh...” Luna paused a moment, finding the server girl ending her sentences with 'bzzz' odd, but a bit endearing. “I was just... um... looking for a good spot to gamble.” “Well, hun, what's your poison, bzzz?” 

Luna looked around briefly, a bit nervous that she would give herself away so soon into the investigation. She had never gambled before, so she didn't really have an answer to that question, but she found a way to stall a bit. 

“Well, I think I need to trade in some gil for tokens, don't I?” 

“Oh, you haven't done that yet, bzzz?” The beegirl server looked a little surprised, and tilted her head quizzically. The pause lasted a bit longer than Luna would have thought, and before the Au Ra could respond, the beegirl continued. “Well, you're in luck, bzzz. You can just use gil at the slot machines, bzzz. You look a little unseasoned as a gambler, so I'd recommend starting with them, since they're more beginner-friendly, bzzz.” 

“O-okay. Thank you.” Luna gave a bow as she moved towards the slot machines, and the beegirl server smiled. 

“You're welcome, hun, bzzz. Have a wonderful time at the Honey Bee Inn, bzzz!” 

She smiled back as she parted, and then pouted a little bit in frustration once she thought the beegirl was out of sight. The sexy beegirl's appearance and cheeriness really threw her off, and she knew that she'd need to keep up appearances so as to not draw attention. That meant foregoing talking with the patrons who were gambling and playing a slot machine for a while. She looked over the various machines available, uncertain which one she could go with. Her sensibilities were for combat, gauging the greatest threats on the battlefield and engaging them, using her powers to draw their ire and open them up for others to strike at their openings and from afar. She wasn't a slouch in negotiations or a discussion, either, being keen of wit in reading people. But games of chance were outside of her interests and talents. 

Letting out a sigh, Luna shook her head, casting her gaze over some empty spots before finally settling on one unoccupied slot machine. She looked it over, blinking a little as its bright lights blinked and it made pleasant chimes and dings. 

“...people find these enjoyable? It seems like a lot of noise...” she muttered, sitting down on the stool in front of it and putting in some gil. Some glowing lines showed up, and they seemed to indicate that she would get payouts from favorable rolls that landed on them. 

“I don't see a need to waste any gil on this if I'm just going to do a few games. I'll go with this.” she thought, and hit a button that made the reels spin. A melodic dinging and ringing followed as they spun, lights twinkling playfully, and the reels quickly came to their stops. 

Doo-de-dooloo! 

“Huh?” 

Luna didn't realize that she got a lucky payout. Having put in fifty gil, she got a payout of seven hundred and fifty, which quickly spilled down a golden trough and into a nearby satchel. She turned back to see the letters 'YOU WIN!' flashing and sparkling, and the high of a win made her smirk. 

“Well... seems like it's not that hard...” 

She put in one hundred and fifty gil this time, following the slot machine's instructions so that all the lines would light up and increase her returns, before pressing the button again. Her eyes watched the reels spin, the lights glint and playfully blink, and the sound of 'doo-da-loo-da doo-da-loo-da' repeating itself to draw all of her attention to the game. The reels stopped again, and she once again heard 'Doo-de-dooloo!' as she got a payout. Sadly, it wasn't anywhere as big as her last one, only getting two hundred gil in return. She tried again, spinning the reels. 

“Maybe there's cues in the lights and sounds that hint at when I get a payout?” 

She watched closely, trying to find patterns in the blinking lights and chiming sounds. She grew frustrated when her guesses were wrong and she didn't get a payout, and grinned when she did get a payout and it seemed like she was getting somewhere. More gil paid in, more spinning reels, and a give and take of gil in response to her spins. She was enjoying the back and forth this slot machine was giving her. Then something changed after her next spin. 

DINGDINGDINGDINGDING 

It shocked her a bit, and she scooted back to see the reels start to spin themselves. On the display was 'BONUS PLAYS: 50' and alongside it 'BONUS WIN TOTAL' spinning along a bright honey-gold swirl against a black background. 

“Oh, you got bonus time, bzzz!” a bubbly voice called out, and the beegirl from before appeared, sidling next to Luna. “I always enjoy watching the display when this mode starts. There's cute animations and lights that play, bzzz~” 

Luna blushed a bit at how close the sexy beegirl was next to her, and how sweet she smelled. What was that perfume? But she turned her attention to the display as the beegirl prompted, and watched it as the reels spun. A cute, brightly lit bee flitted about a field of flowers, dancing to and fro. Each time it landed on a flower, a coin would pop up, and the cartoony bee got a smile. All the while, the gold and black backdrop spun away in the background. 

'BONUS PLAYS: 44' spun back and forth with 'BONUS WIN TOTAL: 320 GIL'. Luna's eyes took in all the details: the bright, happy bee making money from the flowers, the spinning words that had numbers jumping higher while her plays went lower, and the black and gold spiral in the background. She watched, seeing her bonus plays go down, until a pleasant 'BZZZZZZ' was heard and she saw decreasing numbers jump up! 

'BONUS PLAYS: 68' 

“Oh, you got more, bzzz! Well, no reason not to continue watching, bzzz!” 

“Yeah...” she nodded, feeling slightly dazed as the cute bee buzzed about, gathering more coins, while the words and numbers spun and went up and down... while the backdrop spun in black and gold, subtly drawing her in. She continued to watch, pulled further into the animations... but more so into the black and yellow spiral behind it all, as the animations gradually faded and the background became unobscured. Soon, her eyes were glazed as she gazed into the spiral, the lilting sounds and dings becoming white noise that brought her into a light trance. 

“The spiral is pretty, isn't it? Black and yellow, so pretty to look at, bzzz...” 

“mmmh...” Luna heard the words from the beegirl server, but didn't think much about them as they slid into her subconscious. 

“Black and yellow are the colors we beegirls wear, bzzz. Busy bees. Sexy bees. Obedient bees. Happy bees. So obedient and happy we just bzzz~” Luna wavered a bit, feeling her eyes droop. But she was so enthralled by the lovely swirls of yellow and black that she couldn't look away. 

“It feels good to bzzz. Try it, bzzz~” 

She struggled to follow the beegirl's words, but after several seconds, she gave a small hum that the beegirl chided. 

“Try again, bzzz!” 

“...mmm...bbbzzzz...” 

“That's the way, bzzz~ Now come along cutie, bzzz. We need to get you fitted, bzzz. But first...” 

She brought out a flower accessory from between her breasts, and stuck it in Luna's hair. Upon being 'equipped', the materia in the flower took effect, and quickly overpowered the entranced Au Ra. She froze up, shuddering as a bit of pleasure made her eyes roll back into her head with a blissful smile growing on her face. She blinked, and opening them revealed lovely black and yellow spirals in her own eyes. 

“We serve. We obey. Service brings us pleasure, pleasure makes us happy, and a Happy bee is an Obedient bee, bzzz~” 

Luna slowly got to her feet, feeling pleasure, bliss, and happiness take hold of her mind as the materia gradually brainwashed her. 

“I serve. I obey. Service brings me pleasure, pleasure makes me happy, and a Happy bee is an Obedient bee, bzzz~” 

“Follow along, bzzz~” and the beegirl server led Luna further into the casino. 

In the meanwhile, Alexandra had snooped around the casino, using her wit and allure to convince some of the employees and entertainers to give her information on who was the proprietor of the Honey Bee Inn. Luck was not with her in this endeavor due to each of them claiming to either not know, or to say that the proprietor was a recluse that only allowed special guests into their private room. During her investigation, she took notice of the beegirl servers who strutted throughout the establishment. 

“Hmm... wonder how I'd look in that...?” She put the thought out of mind at first, but then got an idea: it would make sense for the proprietor to pick their best entertainers and serving girls for when they had VIPs in their room. If she could really bedazzle the patrons as a beegirl server, that'd get attention, and she'd get requested. Grinning about her cunning plan, Alexandra followed the beegirls around to find their dressing rooms. Once spotted, she waited for an opportunity to enter the one she spotted. A beegirl stepped out, letting the door open wide as she sashayed out onto the floor. Alexandra took the opportunity to slip around, and quickly strode to the door before slipping inside the room. 

The room itself was furnished well, and kept with the Honey Bee Inn's theme of black and gold. Vanity mirrors lined one side of the room, framed with flowers and bees, while further down there seemed to be a massive walk-in closet that sported dozens of the beegirl leotards with pairs of high heels neatly set in rows. Alexandra then checked out some dressers to the side, finding neatly folded pairs of fishnet stockings, cuffs, and antennae headbands. 

After checking the place over some more, she found something unusual: there wasn't any indication that clothes other than the beegirl outfits were here. She made a mental note of that detail as she snooped around a bit more, looking through the beegirl outfits for one that would fit her. 

“I've seen some of these ladies, one of these has to fit me!” 

Rummaging through occupied Alexandra to such an extent that she didn't notice when a trio of beegirls entered the room. They stopped to watch her for a moment before slight giggles caught her attention, and she spun around with a panicked look. 

“Oh no... this isn't...what it looks like...” She growled in irritation at herself for saying such a silly thing. Of course it was what it looked like. But instead of calling for security, they giggled a bit more and approached her. 

“You're sooo pretty, bzzz!” 

“You don't work here, bzzz? That's such a shame, bzzz!” 

“If you'd like, we can have you join us, bzzz~!” 

A look of surprise came over Alexandra's features at first, but then she grinned widely. This was better than perfect, this was the best luck she could've asked for in dealing with this investigation. Not only could she get herself noticed as a beegirl server to get closer to the Honey Bee Inn's proprietor, but she'd have the assistance of these other server girls to help her get there that much faster! 

With an unflappable pose, she threw a winning, flirty smile at the beegirls. “Alright ladies, where do we start?” 

“Over here, bzzz!” 

She was brought over to one of the vanity mirrors, and sat down as another of the beegirls brought a makeup kit and set it off to the side of the counter top. The third beegirl attended to Alexandra's long, luscious hair, brushing it away from her face and getting a quick tie to hold her bangs in place. 

“Your hair is so pretty, bzzz~ Not much we need to do there, bzzz~” 

“Let's start off with makeup first, bzzz. Be sure to watch yourself in the mirror, bzzz!” The beegirl that had brought the makeup took a cloth to help wipe off the makeup Alexandra was already wearing. The ruby red lipstick was gone, followed by her alluring eye shadow. Soon her face was clear, and her normal face and natural charisma was on display. Alexandra had been watching them work in the mirror the whole time, mindful of how they were moving in ways that wouldn't block her view of herself in the mirror. Having taken their advice, she admired both their attentiveness and her own beauty, finding herself drawn into her reflected visage a bit. Perhaps it was the lighting in the room, but the edges of the mirror seemed to shimmer inwards, easing her gaze and making her more passive. 

“Next comes the makeup, bzzz. We've got to line in on just right, so hold still, bzzz.” 

She gave a slight nod, and opted to watch as they applied the makeup. Her gaze never left the mirror, and her eyelids began to droop a bit as the mirror shimmered invitingly. Alexandra couldn't have known that the mirrors were enchanted to induce a passive state in one who gazed into it, which allowed the beegirls to apply their exotic makeup to each other without worry. It had another side-benefit of being a good means of snaring snoopers who might try to sneak in... 

Soon, the beegirls were finished, and they pulled away to let Alexandra admire what she could through a passive, zoned out state, before the mirror flashed and dazzled her further into a light trance. 

“Good, bzzz.” One of the beegirls brought out a flower-shaped hair accessory with materia in it, and placed it in the blonde's hair. Her eyes would flutter as swirls of black and yellow appeared in her eyes, and a blissful smile began to form on her lips. The beegirls cooed as the materia equipped to them kicked in, causing their eyes to take on the same spirals. 

“We serve. We obey. Service brings us pleasure, pleasure makes us happy, and a Happy bee is an Obedient bee, bzzz~” 

Alexandra shivered pleasantly as the brainwashing took hold, and repeated the mantra. 

“I serve. I obey. Service brings me pleasure, pleasure makes me happy, and a Happy bee is an Obedient bee, bzzz~” 

The door opened behind them, and in came Luna and the beegirl server who had snared her. They too joined in the mantra as all the ladies in the room repeated it while dressing Luna and Alexandra... 

Unbeknownst to her two bodyguards, Y'shtola had managed to have the greatest success of them all. It took some doing, but after hinting at her connections to the Eorzean Alliance and the promise of further business as an investor, the Scion had been taken into a private meeting room to speak with the proprietor. A few beegirl servers were on hand to cater to her, though she didn't partake of anything, opting to sit and wait for her host. 

Minutes passed, leading into half an hour's worth of time where she had been kept waiting. Eventually, she gave a soft sigh of disapproval, and acquiesced to one of the drinks offered to her. It had a nice flavor to it, not too sweet but enjoyable and with a nice flavorful heaviness to it that lingered long enough to be appreciable. 

“Rather nice. I'll have another, please.” 

“As you wish, bzzz.” 

She took the second glass, mindful to not finish it off as fast but still finding herself enjoying it. Of course, she did notice that the beegirls were equipped with a strange materia she had never sensed before. She wondered what its purpose was... 

“...mmn...rather...surprisingly heady.” she sighed. Had she drank that second glass already? She was much better at being mindful of her drink than this, yet its flavor was very enjoyable. But clearly, it packed a greater punch than it... no, wait, perhaps... 

She quickly got to her feet, only to wobble a bit as a wave of intoxication passed through her, which gave the beegirls more than enough time to grab her by her arms and put her back on the couch. She looked up and saw that their eyes were not the same as before, sporting yellow and black spirals as they smiled blankly back at her. 

“Relax, bzzz. A Scion, especially a pretty one like you, would make a wonderful addition to our club as a hostess and entertainer, bzzz~” 

Y'shtola lips clumsily tried to let out an incantation, but one of the beegirls caught her lips in a passionate kiss that let her taste her lipstick. Honey. It was an addictive, intoxicating taste of honey that was laced in that lipstick, making it difficult to think as the drugged substance in her lipstick worked with the drugged honey-laced drink. Her body felt sluggish now, and her mind was gummed up as Y'shtola fell into a light stupor. 

The beegirls giggled, unlocking and opening a nearby door to pull out a set of the same beegirl uniforms they wore, including the flower hair accessory with the brainwashing materia. 

“n...nooo...” 

A beegirl ground her rear on Y'shtola's lap to keep her in place, pawing at her and taking off her dress as the accessory was placed in Y'shtola's hair. As soon as it was secure, it began to work at her will, pulling her further into mindlessness. Y'shtola's will was a strong one, but as she struggled, the beegirls began to chant their mantra... 

“We serve. We obey. Service brings us pleasure, pleasure makes us happy, and a Happy bee is an Obedient bee, bzzz~” 

Y'shtola felt her mind hiccup a bit as her eyes fluttered. She was losing ground to the materia's insidious effect, and the mind-numbing mantra and the gropes and kisses fueled an alien pleasure that was becoming addicting. Each time they spoke, it interrupted any thought she had to resist. Each time they kissed or caressed her, sparks of pleasure were felt, and built upon a growing erotic bliss that was gnawing away at her resistance. Each time they buzzed... she felt the need to buzz with them in obedience. 

“We serve. We obey. Service brings us pleasure, pleasure makes us happy, and a Happy bee is an Obedient bee, bzzz~” 

“Ooouuhh~” 

A shudder of pleasure shook up her remaining thoughts as perfect lips tugged and pleasured a hardened nipple, causing her eyes to blank out a bit and glaze over in a light yellow. Instinctively she still struggled, though she was uncertain why she was now. The little of her remaining willpower had her cling to the primal need to resist. Another buzz was heard, and she slipped a bit and hummed in response. 

“We serve. We obey. Service brings us pleasure, pleasure makes us happy, and a Happy bee is an Obedient bee, bzzz~” 

“AaUuuh~” She hissed, tensing up as the last bit of her resistance tried to push back, only to finally crumble. Her eyes fluttered shut as mindless bliss took hold, and when they opened, black and yellow spiraled in her eyes. 

“I serve. I obey. Service brings me pleasure, pleasure makes me happy, and a Happy bee is an Obedient bee, bzzz~” 

“Bzzzzzz~” 

The room was filled with the pleasant buzz of the beegirls as a new drone entered their fold. 

“Come, it's time to get fitted, sister, bzzz. You and your fellow sisters have a show to put on, bzzz~” 

Y'shtola buzzed in submissive pleasure, helping the other beegirls strip off her clothes as she got suited up... 

Half an hour later, the wealthy clientele gathered around, chattering among themselves as they eagerly awaited a show. Rumors were plentiful regarding what it could be, but their questions were about to be answered as the lights dimmed. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, fine patrons of the Honey Bee Inn! I present to you a show to titillate and excite, as the finest performers of our lovely server girls put on a show you won't forget!” 

Spotlights lit up the catwalk on stage, and stepping out with fanfare and music were Alexandra, Luna, and Y'shtola, wearing the same exotic makeup and sexy uniforms as the other beegirls in the Honey Bee Inn did. They strutted out arm-in-arm, joined by other beegirls as they went through a song and dance routine that was perfectly choreographed. The brainwashing had taken full hold of the three heroes, indoctrinating them and altering their personalities. All three were playful, sexy, obedient, and blissfully happy as they teased the crowd by caressing each other, giving playful slaps on the rear, and offering provocative poses. 

The show went on for several minutes, and for its finale, Y'shtola had Alexandra and Luna on each side of her, a hand on each breast to give her a light grope as she played up a moan of pleasure, before both kissed her on each cheek. A blissful, dazed smile showed on her face as they all gave a final pose. 

“We're the Lovely Drones, bzzz! Please come back soon to the Honey Bee Inn, we'll be waiting for you, bzzz~!” 

See You at the Next Show~!


End file.
